The present invention relates to an electrophotographic copying machine and, more particularly, to a cleaning device for cleaning a separation device and a copy paper transport device in an electrophotographic copying machine, in which the separation device is provided for separating an imaged copy paper from a photoreceptor and the copy paper transport device is activated for transporting the imaged copy paper into a fixing device.
An electrophotographic copying machine produces on a photoreceptor an electrostatic latent image corresponding to a pattern image of a document such as a manuscript or book to be copied. A developing device is provided so that toner particles are electrostatically transferred and adhered to the latent image on the photoreceptor, so that the latent image becomes visible as a toner image. The toner image is transferred onto a copy paper via a transfer corona discharger.
Conventionally, to separate the imaged copy paper from the photoreceptor, either mechanical separation means or electrostatic separation means are provided. As the mechanical separation means, a separation claw is provided facing the photoreceptor for separating the copy paper when the separation claw becomes somewhat close to the surface of the photoreceptor.
Conventionally, some of the toner particles remain on the photoreceptor even after most of the toner particles disposed on the photoreceptor are transferred onto the copy paper during the image transfer. Therefore, the separation claw being positioned close to the surface of the photoreceptor may scoop the remaining toner particles from the photoreceptor, so that the tip of the separation claw may become dirty with the toner particles. Thus, the scooped toner particles may drop on the imaged copy paper to thereby degrade the copy paper cleanness.
Further, conventionally a cleaning device is provided for removing the remaining toner particles from the photoreceptor after the corona image transfer. The cleaning device is positioned above the transport way through which the copy paper is transported into a fixing device. Therefore, the cleaning device may drop the collected toner particles onto the transport way. The dropped toner particles may also damage the imaged copy paper.